


You'll get no regrets from me

by marginalia



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Duck says he's braver than he thinks he is, and Dan suspects that might be true. It takes a lot of strength to live the life people expect of you, and even more to leave that life behind.

In the mornings Dan sleeps late because he can, but Duck is up with the sun and often even before its strange early light creeps through the trees. Sometimes they meet at Iggy's in the late morning, where Duck just orders coffee, but steals a wedge of Dan's buttered toast and always finishes the eggs.

Their hands brush as they walk to the video store, and as Dan reaches for the door Duck reaches for him and spins him back. An icy jolt shoots through Dan, a conditioned response from years of hiding, but Duck's hand is warm, an anchor. When Dan leans in to kiss him he tastes of coffee and home and trust. Duck touches his cheek as they move apart, smiles, says have a good day, says see you at dinner. And Dan will.


End file.
